


The Deli Next to the Firehouse

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Deli, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After a long shift, all TK wants to do is sleep. First, he makes a stop at his favorite deli. And maybe he's not there just for their amazing sandwiches, but a certain blue eyed co-owner.
Relationships: Greenberg/TK Stand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	The Deli Next to the Firehouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> Last night my brain decided it needed some TK and Greenberg, and now here we are. I blame Adri for her bringing back the Greenberg love. And by blame, I mean thank because it's needed 💜

It’s been a long, grueling day. A day filled with more drills than TK can ever remember doing, even at the academy. His dad had told him it was because he wanted to make sure he was on his A-game. TK doesn’t see how exhausting himself with drills before calls accomplished that, but he never complained. At least to where anyone could hear him.

Now all he wants is some sleep, but he’s also hungry as hell, so rather than going straight back to his apartment he walks next door to the deli.

“There he is,” calls a familiar voice as soon as he steps through the door. 

TK grins at the brown haired man behind the counter, “Hey Stiles. Where’s…?”

He doesn’t get a chance to finish the question before another familiar face appears from the back. “Greenberg.” 

“TK!” Greenberg exclaims, setting down the fresh tray of bread in the warmer. “You’re here.”

Stiles leans across the counter and lowers his voice, “He thought you forgot about him. I told him you hadn’t.”

Greenberg swats him with a towel, “Get out of here.”

“Are you forgetting I co-own this place?” Stiles asks him. “The name literally says Greenberg-Stilinski’s Deli and More.”

TK still doesn’t know what the “and more” is supposed to stand for. The first time he’d asked Greenberg had simply winked and said, “Wouldn't you like to know?”

“I’m still not convinced this isn’t some sort of front for a sex shop,” TK says, leaning against the counter.

Greenberg shakes his head, his lips raised in a half-smile that TK loves. “Who would use a sandwich shop to hide a sex shop?”

“Someone like Stiles who would make jokes about salami,” TK replies.

There’s a crash from the back and Greenberg laughs, “Yeah that’s fair.”

TK grins at the cursing he hears from the back, followed by Stiles’ indignant reply. “For the last time, this is _not_ a sex shop!”

Greenberg glances across the deli, to their only customer. A man that looks to be a few years older than them, sporting a beard and a soft looking sweater. TK learned early on that it’s Stiles’ long time crush Derek. The fact that Derek hasn’t gone running for the door and only shakes his head with a fond smile, lets him know it might not be so one-sided.

TK’s crush on the other hand… well that remains to be seen. Not that he’s ever admitted out loud to liking the man currently smiling at him across the counter. From the way his dad and the rest of his team teases him when he comes back with lunch every shift he thinks they’ve figured it out. 

Greenberg hasn’t clued in on it yet though, so it can’t be _that_ obvious.

“So,” Greenberg says, focusing his attention back on TK. “You want the usual?”

“Only if you’re making it,” TK tells him. “You know how to handle the meat better than Stiles does.”

“I swear to God…” Stiles mutters.

“Quit eavesdropping and go bother Derek,” Greenberg calls back to him. TK doesn’t miss the way his cheeks and ears have turned a light shade of pink. Interesting. His head is ducked as he focus on getting the bread ready. 

“So umm…”

“Look I…”

They both laugh when they start speaking at the same time. TK rubs the back of his neck and glances up at him. “You go first.”

“Maybe I’m more interested in what you have to say,” Greenberg prompts.

“It’s just… I was wondering something. Well two things,” TK says. “One, if you always wanted to own a deli, and two…” This is it. He could just ask him out and get it over with. But the moment he has those blue eyes back on him he loses his nerve. Damn it. “What’s your name?”

Greenberg raises an eyebrow as he spreads some mayo onto his bread, “One. No. I came here for college, which I’m still taking classes at when I’m not here. Stiles just needed a partner and well, he’s very persuasive.” TK smiles at that. Annoyingly persistent is more like it. “As for my name, he nods his head towards the window. It’s Greenberg.”

TK rolls his eyes, “Come on. That’s not your real first name.”

“Do you have a problem with the name Greenberg, _TK_?” 

TK chuckles and rests his arms on top of the counter. “How about this, I’ll tell you my real name, if you tell me yours?”

Greenberg is silent for a moment as he finishes up the sandwich. TK has never been more aware of time as he watches his wrap it up and place it in the bag. He turns his back to TK and busies himself with something TK can’t see. TK has a flash of disappointment when he hands over the bag, at least until he feels a scrap of paper taped to the side and sees a number written on it. 

“How about you text me?” Greenberg asks. “We can get dinner, preferably something not sandwich related, and maybe if it goes well I’ll tell you.”

TK stares at him wide-eyed for a moment, before he snaps himself out of it. “Yeah yeah, that umm… that sounds great! I’ll definitely text you.”

“After you get some sleep,” Greenberg tells him. “You look dead on your feet.”

He’d forgotten how tired he was before he came in here, but now that Greenberg has mentioned it, he can certainly feel the exhaustion creeping in again. He nods and takes a step back from the counter, almost running into someone. He turns his head to see Derek standing there, eyebrow raised. “Sorry man.”

“No problem,” Derek says, stepping to the side so TK has a clear path to the door. “I didn’t want to interrupt you two finally getting your shit together.”

“What? You’re one to talk!”

Derek’s other eyebrow shoots up, “What are you talking about?”

“Stiles,” TK says, gesturing to the back, where there’s another crash.

“What about…?” Derek starts, only to trail off. “Oh.”

“Yeah _oh_ ,” TK says.

“Mind your own business,” Stiles says, appearing behind the counter. “And you,” he points a finger at Derek. “Follow me.”

TK watches them leave with an amused smile. Greenberg sighs. “It’s about time.”

“It certainly is,” TK agrees. Their eyes meet and his smile softens. He’s not just thinking about Stiles and Derek anymore. “I should go, but I’ll text you.”

“You better.”

TK smiles his whole way home and then as he makes quick work of his sandwich. He might be biased, but Greenberg’s are far superior than anyone else’s he’s ever tasted. He’s still smiling when he crawls into bed a few minutes later. His eyes land on the paper he left on the nightstand and he grabs his phone. He only means to put the number in, but he can’t stop himself from sending a quick text telling Greenberg who it is.

“Go to sleep, TK,” comes the reply. Followed by a selfie with the caption: “Can’t wait to see you later.”

He chuckles quietly and puts his own on the charger. When he sleeps, he dreams of blue eyes and a bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
